


Thalassa

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While some might read it for the prawn, personally I eel it's reelly about the puns. Allow me to shoal you some out of context.</p>
<p>"Wait a minnow, I've got this," she says in utmost concentration.<br/>"I might be just a boat distracted. It's hard," she continues, long hair draped everywhere as she reaches up to fondle his horns, "to stay clam."<br/>"These puns are getting worse," Sollux observes. "They're so bad it's scaly."<br/>"I just can't kelp myself," she laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalassa

"I'm really not sure about this," Sollux protests, resisting as Feferi gently pulls at his hands. "You know I can't swim, FF-"

"Don't be shelly," she scoffs, smiling encouragingly. Slowly, he steps into the pool, breaking its moonlit surface with silvery ripples. "This is just a tidepool. It's warm, see?" Easily she coaxes him down on the seaweed-coated ledge of rock beneath his feet, letting go of his hands as he sits chest-deep in the seawater, his clothes instantly soaked. She treads water easily despite her billowing skirt before settling on the rock shelf with him, straddling his legs and pressing her forehead against his with a smile.

"Is it shallow?" he asks nervously, leaning back against the lichen-coated stone as his eyes flicker anxiously. Grinning, she wraps her arms around his slim waist.

"Come and see!" she offers brightly, sliding backward without releasing her grip on him. At first he struggles, fingershields grating along the ledge as she pulls him away from it, but as she bears him easily up in the water he stiffens into immobility. "You can't float if you're that tense," she tells him with a rueful air.

"So I should just forget about drowning and relax," he retorts, electricity snapping nervously between his horns for a moment. "Great advice."

"Don't be such a glubbing puffer fish," she says firmly. "This is just a memory of mine. And this pool isn't even attached to the ocean, stupid!" She presses close to him, long hair swirling in the water and brushing lightly over his exposed arms until he relaxes. "And I won't let you sink," she adds quietly, speaking into his ear as she taps one of her curved horns lightly against his. "There isn't anyfin to be scared of, I'm right here."

"It's not like I can't glubbing levitate," he mumbles. She tightens her grip with a sigh, taking him back to the ledge and letting him crawl back on.

"You're no fun," she tells him with a disapproving frown before diving beneath the surface, relishing in the feeling of warm water swishing past her gills again despite the shallowness of the pool. When she ascends again, hair fully drenched and freely floating, she holds a thick, wriggling, blue slug. "Look!"

"Oh, fantastic." Sollux presses back against the rock as she encroaches on him, proudly brandishing it. "What is it?"

"It's a sea slug." Red protrusions dot its surface. Sollux hesitantly reaches out to touch its slick skin, mouth set in a moue of distaste. "It's your favorite color," Feferi adds as she sits beside him.

"Yeah," he murmurs, looking at her excited face. Suddenly his expression softens. "It's pretty cool."

"I know!" She places it back in the water, watching it swim down out of sight. "It's _reel-ly_ good to feel the sea again," she sighs, stretching out her wiry limbs to enjoy the moonlight.

"Why, do you dry out?" Sollux asks interestedly.

"No, gilly. I think you'd have noticed that during, you know, all that time we spent with the fire and brains? It just feels more natural in the water."

"Did you spend a lot of time on land before?" Feferi shakes her head, colorful necklaces and plastic beads clacking and rattling together, before realizing that his gaze is directed at the stars.

"Not much," she answers, her expression suddenly sober as she stares into the water, gazing at the barnacles that adhere to the rocks. "It was dangerous because of my blood. I had a lot of anemones. That's why this was a good memory for me," she adds wistfully, kicking her feet in the water to make small waves.

"Anemones...oh, enemies. But this isn't really like land," Sollux murmurs, pulling his knees up to his chest to avoid the uncomfortable feeling of seaweed brushing at his bare feet.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "It's good because I was alone here, but I felt safe." He glances at her abruptly, anxious at the tone of her voice, but just as he takes in a breath to ask questions she looks back up at him. Her mouth curves in a smile. "But I don't really eel like thinking about the past. That's not what we came here for!"

"I don't know what we did come here for," Sollux mumbles, brushing his fingers over a small anemone. It curls inward defensively and he pulls his hand back in shock. "Shit, I thought that was a plant."

"Hehehe, that's a real anemone. I almost forgot you don't know anyfin about the ocean." Feferi pushes his legs back down to straddle his lap again, pressing the tip of her nose to his and grinning until he finally relents, hesitantly smiling back. "I wanted to shoal it to you," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck in reward.

"Shoal me more," he urges softly, grinning like he's saying something edgy, and she giggles as she pulls her shirt up over her head.

"I just can't kelp myself," she laughs as she shakes her hair out, sliding her hands under his shirt, and suddenly a thin hand cups her cheek as he attempts to kiss her. Long, sharp teeth click against hers as carefully and awkwardly as ever as an arm encircles her waist to pull her closer.

"Why do I actually find fish puns sexy now?" he mumbles, eyes pulsing faintly with light. "The fuck is wrong with me."

"You're hooked," she tells him good-naturedly as she slides teasingly over the hardening bulge beneath her, not bothering to unwrap her long skirt. "Because you've got a shark sense of humor," she adds, laughing again. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"There wasn't a fish pun in that last sentence," he informs her, leaning back slightly and obligingly pulling off his own shirt, tossing it up onto the rocky beach.

"I know! In total there were..." She leans over, hands sliding up his belly. " _Two_."

"Eheheh, nice," he responds, grin widening. He is all sharp angles, hard curved bones and gangling limbs that contrast with her own strong, wiry frame, but the yellow blood pulses hot in his veins and Feferi presses gladly against him, fingers already busy working at the button of his wet jeans. He traces the sensitive edges of her fins with his fingertips, eyes brightening.

"Wait a minnow, I've got this," she says with utmost concentration.

"That one was sort of a stretch, but whatever."

"Does that mean you're carping at me?" she asks, pausing to look up at him through her hair. "I can stop."

"No one's carping," he objects quickly, fingers careful on the fringes of her fins. "Glub," he adds diplomatically as she succeeds, picking himself up slightly as she pulls the garment away.

"I like that," she tells him, pressing the heel of her hand against the yellow bulge and watching the faint golden blush spread across his face as she sits back. "You have a very nice glub!"

"Yeah," he agrees, "finished first in my class at glubbing school." He raises his hands to her chest cautiously despite his casual talk, cupping her small, high breasts. "You have some nice glubs yourself," he notes with a grin, squeezing. "Perky."

"Oh _cod_ ," she laughs, hand closing firmly around his bulge. "I'm shore glad you like them," she adds, stroking, "but quit that."

"Eheheh, sorry." His eyes flicker as he tilts his head back, his fingertips brushing her nipples. "God, that's nice."

"Your hands are all pruny," she teases a little breathlessly, reaching up with her other hand to play with one of his larger horns. The sensitive membrane at the base swells instantly at the cool wetness, Sollux squirming beneath her in self-conscious pleasure. "Use your mouth," she orders, releasing the bulge to grasp the other large horn. Tractable, he lets her lean back and pull his head down, caresses a pinkish nipple with his tongue as she rocks herself back and forth on one of his bony thighs.

"My leg is enjoying that and all," he mumbles after a moment, his breath sending an electric thrill down her spine, "despite the lack of circulation, but shockingly I have other parts that would be even more into it. Surprising, I know-"

"But I didn't tell you to stop," she laughs, thumbing his horns and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Let's see, what else can I do with you?"

"Maybe you could start with not talking like I'm a thing," Sollux mumbles, frowning petulantly.

"But you're a wonderful fin," she responds, looking down at him affectionately. "The best fin that ever happened to me." His eyes widen, flickering with light, and before she can say anything else he intently leans into her again. He moves with greater motivation this time, grazing each sensitive bud with his sharp teeth and teasing with the tip of his tongue before withdrawing to blow gently on them, reaching up to stroke the bases of her horns with careful fingers. She arches easily against him, delighted and tense and suddenly empty, wanting; the feeling of his bulge against her belly sets her alight with warmth and desire as he settles, wrapping thin arms around her waist.

"I am?" he asks, smiling crookedly up at her, chin pressing softly into her breastbone. "Eheheh, you're so flushed right now." He moves one of his arms, trailing a thin hand down her belly into the water as she shifts, straddling both of his legs.

"What can I say," she sighs as his slim fingers part the folds of her wet skirt and find their way between her thighs, stroking the smooth skin before slipping up, parting fine hair to rub back and forth along the cleft of her seedflap. "I'm lichen it."

"Lichen," he murmurs soberly, "isn't much of a fish pun."

"I might be just a boat distracted," she admits, sliding eagerly against the touch. He presses his fingertips up, stroking quickly over her nub, and she leans forward to rest her head on his shoulder with a soft, breathy moan as she rides his hand. "It's hard," she continues, long hair draped everywhere as she reaches up to fondle his horns, "to stay clam."

"These puns are getting worse," Sollux observes. "They're so bad it's scaly."

"I'm too distracted for anyfin!" she declares as she sits back up, rolling her hips forward, pressing his fingers against her seedflap even as she drags his head down by the horns again. He admires her skin for a moment, smooth and pale gray in the moonlight, shining with water droplets. "Try to make some puns, see how far _you_ get."

"Mm," he sighs, obligingly slipping the digits in. "I might manage one or two." He crooks his fingers forward to rub against her internal receptors as he licks the saltwater drops from the swell of one breast. "Even though you've got me seeing double," he adds distractedly as she presses her fingers into the thickened membranes of his horns, kneading carefully. He takes a thoughtful breath, but his voice cuts off in a soft groan as her mouth closes around one of his small horns. She licks and hums around it and he shivers, eyes brightly lit, casting shimmering color over the water's surface and along the lichen-coated rocks. Fish flit further into the depths, away from the light.

"Didn't even make it to two," she says seriously as she pulls away, tilting his head back to press a quick kiss to his mouth as his fingers continue to work inside her, the heel of his hand rubbing over her nub. She reaches down, gently pulls him away, holds his wrists for a moment.

"Psionics?" he offers, letting her pin him against the stone. She shakes her head, smiling as she angles his slender body away from her.

"Just relax." She lets him go to part her skirt wide with both hands, settling in his lap. His fingers slide eagerly over her hips, not pulling but resting as she adjusts herself, reaches down into the water to hold his bulge.

"Okay," he agrees readily, closing his eyes as she lowers herself down, guiding it into herself. The water laps over his chest as she braces herself on the rock behind his head and rides him slowly, cool skin absorbing his heat. He presses his own fingers hard against the slippery stone beneath him, pushing his hips up into the tight warmth as he keeps his head and shoulders up, shivering at the coolness of the saltwater against his skin. "Oh, _cod_ ," he murmurs, tilting his head back.

"I already did that one," she informs him, body caught for a moment in a delicious shudder as the head of the bulge rubs hard against the ridges of her internal receptors. "Think of somefin original."

"I don't - feel like - _thinking_ ," he mumbles haltingly, arms quivering with unaccustomed exertion. He pauses, eyes flickering with light, and augments his motions with psionics.

"You're such a glubbing cheater," she contends, grinning and suddenly laughing as buzzing red-and-blue light swirls around her body, gliding along the ticklish spots below her ribs and moving colorfully over her legs.

"Now who's carping?" he asks, smiling. She leans forward with a gasp as the vibrating pressure slides up her thighs and settles, pulsing beside her nub as she moves herself up and down, motions quickening. He shudders at the faster pace, the tight wetness around him finally reflecting his own body heat as her breath grows audible. He speeds up the pulses as she moves faster.

"Up," she orders abruptly, pulling him up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Slightly overwhelmed and unable to move his hips in the close position, he tries to focus on psionics as she breathes in his ear, letting out high gasps that make him squirm with the stress of holding back until she tenses, body spasming and convulsing around him.

"Shit," he breathes as red-and-blue stars ignite briefly in his field of vision, his hands clutching at the rock hard enough to dig furrows in the algae with his fingernails, He closes his eyes, shivering as she relaxes around him. "Don't move," he grates out quietly, "just stay..."

"Oh cod," she pants, "that was fintastic, but you didn't-"

"We're not done," Sollux murmurs. She looks down at him again to see the same smile, confident and nervous and eager all at once. He reaches up to brush a strand of hair from her face, suddenly grinning. "I'll do it twice."

"Ooh," she giggles, holding him affectionately, "that's shrimply irresistible. Give me a minute."

"Yeah," he answers a little self-consciously, "whale, of course. 'Whale' was 'well' in that sentence, just in case that wasn't-"

"Oh my god, obviously." The thin hands that come to rest on her upper arms radiate heat and she shivers, relaxing against him for a moment. "Okay. This must be rough sailing for you," she offers, beginning to move again.

"What the glub are you talking about, you didn't even give me time to think about going soft. Is this some highblood thing, like - ah, fuck - no refractory period?"

"Are you carp-" she begins in stern tones, but before she can finish the sentence he clears his throat.

"Not that I'm carping about it," he adds hastily, glowing violet as light spirals up her legs again. She grits her teeth, hissing at the feeling of it buzzing across her oversensitive nub. "Shit, too much? I'm sorry-"

"No," she murmurs, hands tightening around his shoulders as she rides harder. "No, no, that's right."

"Ow," Sollux manages, pressed against the rock shelf, "my keel. No, fuck puns, my ass, _aaah_ -" he repositions himself, scooting back marginally- "okay yeah, that's good. Okay."

"What," she pants, "are you even glubbing about?"

"Nothing," he breathes, restless hands caressing her hips as the buzz intensifies, "forget it, you're great, you're-"

"You make the stupidest faces when you're close," she giggles breathlessly, hair tumbling in disarray over her shoulders as she bends to stare into his eyes. She slows her motions, rocking gently with the small, lapping waves. "Water you waiting for?"

"You," he grates out, rolling his hips as best he can against her, reaching up to caress the fringes of her gills. They puff out at the stimulus and she arches forward in surprise, tense and quivering, her breath audible as his fingers play over the sensitive membranes. "You, please, I-I can't. Please," he repeats, awkwardly rolling his hips again, glowing fitfully as he shivers in the water beneath her.

"Oh shell yes," she gasps, squeezing her receptors tight around his bulge as her gills flare, quivering in the sea air as pressure builds heavy in her belly.

"Yeah," Sollux murmurs as her motions quicken again, "good, so fucking good, c'mon-"

She misses the rest of the sentence as the pressure crests and she tenses again in climax, quivering, jerking as the psionic vibration flicks over her hypersensitized nub again and again. Unconsciously she digs her fingernails into Sollux's thin shoulders as she shudders, drawing him after her with a breathless groan as she tightens and spasms around his bulge.

It takes her a moment to open her eyes and realize that his arms are holding her as tightly as hers encircle him, his bony chest heaving against the shallow curve of her belly. One last delicious shiver runs through her as she lifts herself from him and presses a quick kiss to the crown of his head, between the twinned sets of horns.

"Did you know," she asks, "that seadwellers usually release clouds of genetic material into an enclosed pail of seawater instead of mixing it internally?"

"Um," he answers vaguely, looking temporarily stunned. "That's very informative, FF, but I think you just broke my ass on this rock." Laughing, she dismounts and sits beside him on the rock shelf, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close as she releases the cloud. The diluted material pours into the tidepool, dissipating and vanishing into the seawater.

"Your wrass is fine," she reassures him, slipping a hand under him to squeeze it. " _Reeeelly_ fine!"

"Ehehe, thanks. Wait, I mean 'tanks.' Yeah." He lolls against the rocks in exhaustion for a moment before stirring uncomfortably, stretching his limbs and crawling from the tidepool to sprawl across the sand. "I'm turning into a prune. FF," he mumbles, stretching out his hand to push the wet hair out of her face when she turns, folding her arms on the sand and resting her head on them.

"Mm-hm?" she sighs absently, looking out to sea.

"The ocean," he pronounces deliberately, "is pretty fucking sweet."

"Mm-hm," she agrees, smiling at the waves.


End file.
